


The End of the Line

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, First Meetings, Lust at First Sight, M/M, New York City, Sexual Fantasy, Subways, Trains, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: The line between reality and fantasy is often paper thin. Is an unexpected encounter just coincidence and chance, or could it be magic?~now with added mood-board~





	The End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> So excited to be able to be contribute to the fest. Thanks to gracerene for looking this over for me! :D

#

The shrill screech of metal filled Credence’s ears as the subway halted to a stop. He nearly stumbled but caught himself at the last moment. His knuckles turned white as they curled tightly around a nearby pole.

He had just about collected himself when a handsome man stepped through the subway doors a moment before they closed. Credence’s breath left him in a sudden whoosh as the subway car hurtled once more into the tunnel. The man manoeuvred his way through the crowded train, stopping a few feet away from Credence.

His dark eyes surveyed his surroundings, only pausing when they met Credence’s awestruck gaze. His full lips curved into a small smirk, and Credence quickly looked away.

His self control lasted no longer than a few minutes. He lifted his eyes and cautiously examined the handsome stranger across from him. His shoes were black and shiny, gleaming in the flickering light of the subway. He wore finely tailored navy slacks; the expensive material clung to his well-muscled legs like a second skin. Credence’s pulse stuttered as his gaze rose to meet a snug grey waistcoat, crisp white shirt, and an elegant lightweight blazer. The man was dressed immaculately but his fine clothing was nothing compared to his stunning face.

Credence’s eyes traced the faint stubble along his strong jaw, the smattering of silver mixed with his shortly cropped, dark hair, the confidence that filled his pensive eyes. The man’s attentive gaze caught Credence’s longing stare and Credence, once again, swiftly looked away.

He focused on the ground and willed his rapidly rising flush to leave his cheeks.

##

Percival generally prefered to avoid the subway. It was usually overcrowded and teeming with commuters who pushed and shoved at each and every stop. He always cringed when they pressed against his expensive suits. The smell of burnt coffee and cheap shoe polish never failed to give him a pounding headache. Percival much prefered to take a car to work, but some days the gridlock traffic forced him underground.

Today was one of those days.

He adjusted his grip on the pole as the train doors closed and more commuters packed into the subway car. Despite the pushy crowd and the chorus of mindless, rambling conversations, Percival’s mind was focused on only one thing that morning.

He allowed himself a small smirk as the handsome young man across the train looked away again. His pretty pale skin blushed like a blooming rose and his lower lip swelled from the nervous biting of his sharp, white teeth. The young man was an utter vision and a welcome distraction during Percival’s commute.

The young man lifted his gaze again, his large eyes nervously glancing back at Percival. He had such delicate features; sharp cheekbones and bony wrists, silky dark hair and long, thin legs. Percival licked his lips as his eyes greedily roamed over the boy’s body. The furious flush on his smooth skin spoke of innocence and inexperience. Percival was more than intrigued.

The young man’s eyes met Percival’s once more. A glint of hunger reflected in those dark, inky pools.

##

Credence swallowed nervously as he his lost himself in the handsome stranger’s penetrating gaze. The man had a magnetic pull, hypnotizing and inevitable. Despite his best efforts, Credence found he couldn’t look away.

His eyes traced the man’s large, strong hands. He imagined those long fingers gripping not the subway pole but rather his own body. He could nearly feel the man’s thumbs pressing into his hips, digging hard enough to leave bruises the next day. Credence pictured the man’s broad chest, exposed and slick with sweat, pressed against his own. Would the stubble on his cheeks burn Credence’s sensitive skin? Would he gently kiss the same spots he devoured with full lips and biting teeth?

Arousal pooled in Credence’s stomach, tight and hot. His blood pumped fiercely, heart hammering against his chest as he imagined all the ways he would freely allow the handsome stranger to destroy him.

##

Percival knew that look. He had seen it on men and women before but never on a creature as lovely as the young man before him. The boy’s cheeks were stained pink, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his shallow breaths. His pupils were swollen with arousal, his eyes glassy and lost in fantasy.

Percival had some ideas of his own. He wondered if the young man’s skin was as soft as it looked. Was he as touch-starved as he seemed? Would he lean into every single caress? Moan quietly into Percival’s mouth, greedy and desperate?

Desire spread through Percival’s body. His trousers grew tight as his cock stirred and twitched, awakened by the vision before him. The young man’s lips parted and his eyes remained locked with Percival’s. Just what was the charming boy thinking about? Did he imagine himself on his back, legs spread apart as Percival thrusted inside him? Percival’s mouth watered at the thought of how tight he would be. Pure and untouched, eagerly begging for more with that pretty mouth of his.

Percival narrowed his eyes and flicked out his tongue to wet his lips once more.

##

Credence’s grip on the pole tightened further but even the cool metal digging into his skin did little to distract from the want coursing through his veins.

The man’s pink, wet tongue left his full lips shiny and begging to be kissed. Credence could feel himself swaying, not with the movement of the train, but rather with the uncontrollable pull towards the handsome man before him. 

He pictured himself laid bare in front of the man, utterly at his mercy. The handsome stranger would fill him completely, stretch him much further than Credence’s own slender fingers ever could. He would pant into his ear, mutter sweet nothings and elicit such sensations he had never felt before.

Credence’s cock pulsed at the thought and his skin prickled with heat and desire. He felt dizzy with want, captivated by the stunning presence of the man before him and the fantasies he inspired.

The train screeched loudly, sharp enough to snap Credence back to reality, as it stuttered to a stop. His gaze finally broke from the man’s hypnotizing eyes and, instead, focused on the sign outside of the subway window.

The blood drained from his face as he realized this was the second to last stop on the train. He was far further downtown than he’d ever been and had completely had missed his stop. Credence cursed under his breath and raced towards the subway doors. His shoulder connected briefly with the handsome stranger’s and an intense spark radiated throughout his body.

His eyes met the man’s once more as he stepped out of the train. The handsome stranger offered him a friendly wink causing his stomach to flip pleasantly in response. Credence opened his mouth to say something—ask for his name or profess his instant infatuation but the doors closed and the train pulled away. 

Regret twisted in his chest. He softly sighed and began to prepare himself for the fifteen block walk back uptown when he felt something sharp in his pocket. He reached inside and started in surprise as he pulled out a crisp business card.

The name on top was typed in gold, glimmering ink: _Percival Graves_.

Credence’s brow furrowed in confusion as he stared at the card and then at the retreating train. A million thoughts and explanations rushed through his head, each one more bewildering than the next. He shook his head and cast his bafflement aside.

With a slow, small smile he pressed the card against his lips before slipping it back into his pocket and walking away.

#

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the artist here, or on [livejournal](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/47756.html). ♥


End file.
